Sweet Kidnapping
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Mr. Dickenson organizes a big Halloween Party for all bleaders because of their help at the beneficence event for orphan children. But things won't be so fun when the guys end up in an empty building with no lights, and even a big zombie starts chasing them... even worse that Tyson gets kidnapped and locked in a dome room by a dark stranger... TyKa YAOI and big humor!:D


Hi guys, I'm here with a new TyKa story, this time with Halloween Party! Me, Little Granger and Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko decided to each write a TyKa Halloween fanfic for you, so check on their stories too.

Thank you for the patience who encouraged and supported me to write this story. I hope your waiting was worth it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** do not own Beyblade

 **Warnings:** mild angst and swearing, and YAOI scenes, so not recommended for underages! Also not recommended for arachnophobiacs. You're reading for your own responsibility.

Pairings in this story: Kai/Tyson, Tala/Bryan (only mentioned)

* * *

 *** ~ Sweet Kidnapping ~ ***

(one-shot Halloween fanfic)

* * *

The Bladebreakers, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tigers, and some other major teams from the third Championship were sitting around in a big round table in the conference room while Mr. Dickenson made an announcement.

"I want to thank for all of your help and taking part in the beneficence event. The little orphans were very happy."

"Not at all, Mr. Dickenson. It was our pleasure to cheer those kids' life up a bit." Tyson said jovially as he whirled his lucky-cap on his finger. He was convinced he was talking on the behalf of all of his friends.

He didn't even miscalculate. His asseveration was followed by loud cheering ovation in the room, hands shooting up in the air. Except two persons. One of them was a red haired Russian who was the current captain of Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala Ivanov. The other one was half Russian, too, yet his hair was shaded two-colours, slate grey and black. He was the ex-captain of the Blitzkrieg's, right now being captain of his former team again, the Bladebreakers; Kai Hiwatari. His mesmerizing crimson eyes were closed as he was sitting right next to Tyson, looking indifferent with his muscular arms crossed.

Mr. Dickenson's smile beamed under his thick moustache. "For this big joy I organized a little surprise for you. Tomorrow evening there will be held a big Halloween Party with dinner and music in the capital hall, right here in the BBA building. It's my pleasure to invite all of you."

In the room orbital cheers and shouts erupted. Hands slammed heatedly on the table while others jumped up from their chair in excitement. Daichi and Ian started hip-hop dancing upon the table. Emily, Mariah, Hilary and the other girls put together their heads in eager to discuss all the goodies and delicious desserts that would be served on the party. Meanwhile, some of the boys were beginning to cook out nasty plans how to scare the girls.

Except Kai and Tala, who were still sitting on their places with bored expressions, a clear message written on their faces: 'stupid holiday.'

In the end of session the young adults filtered out from the conference room in small groups. Of course, the first who left the room swiftly, like most of the times, was Kai.

Stepping out on the door Tala jogged after the white-scarfed enigma before he could disappear from sight.

"Kai, wait."

The dual haired male stopped on his tracks and turned back coldly as Tala caught up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked dryly.

"My-my, aren't you full of sweetness, are you? If I hadn't seen with my own eyes that you were petting a dog in the circle of a bunch of children, I would say I'm nuts." Tala said teasingly as he put his hands on hips.

Kai smirked evilly. "At least I didn't make an idiot of myself by dressing up as Little Red Ridinghood to play in the theatre."

Tala's face turned scarlet. "I didn't want it! Bryan was the one who talked me into it because he threatened me that he would make me sleep on the couch if I not!"

"I saw Ian taking pictures." Kai flashed a nasty grin at Tala's reaction.

"Damn, that brat… I'm so gonna strangle him." Tala growled angrily as he rose a fist. Then he looked mischievously at Kai. "What about your little 'dragon'? When are you planning to haunt him down finally?"

"I don't know what are you talking about." Kai narrowed his eyes, carefully putting on his defensive manner.

"Oh, really?" Tala's grin turned sly. "I saw how you've been looking at him recently. That's kind of obvious."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I'm gonna have some later in my apartment."

Kai rolled his eyes as he wanted to puke. He turned to leave but was held back when Tala grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I was serious before." he looked at him earnestly. "I guess you really should tell him till you have a chance."

Kai looked thoughtful for a minute. He sighed. Ever since their last beybattle they'd had at World's his feelings towards the gorgeous bluenette had rapidly changed. It was like the last piece of puzzle had finally put in place and their bond became complete. When they were on their dream-place something had hitched in Kai, and the overwhelming power of love and passion he'd experienced during their battle, for today, had transferred to the only person who could ever make him feel this way. Free and uninhibited. Tyson.

Kai knew that the blue haired teen felt the same way, their connection was so strong it left no doubt in Kai, yet, for some reason Tyson didn't dare to say a word openly.

Kai couldn't blame him for it. Even though he'd developed some social changes over the years, he still acted cold and distant most of the times, because that's how he was. Unlike Tyson, the rest of his friends still kept that discrete stay-one-step-back attitude towards him. However, even Tyson didn't dare to risk crossing their special bond which he'd worked so hard for to earn Kai's trust and friendship. He couldn't know how would Kai react for such intimacy closeness, and seemingly he rather chose to adore Kai as his best friend than to lose him.

Kai had still waited for Tyson to make the first move, mostly because showing open affection was a difficult table for him. But his patience was running to end now.

"I have a plan how to play him in your hands." Tala's face suddenly darkened with naughtiness, his icy blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

Kai instantly felt that the red haired had something very dirty in his mind and he couldn't help but feel curious now. _'Hm, maybe this will be interesting.'_

But before Tala could tell more Mr. Speak-of-the-devil's voice rang up on the corridor.

"Hey Kai! Wait up!" Tyson skipped up to them with his sunshine face. "Are you coming to the party, too?" he looked up at him with beaming hope.

"Um, I don't know Tyson. It's not my thing." Kai chanted boringly, diving his hands into his pockets. He caught a glance of Tala slyly indicating his head at the bluenette.

Tyson's face wilted a bit. "Oh come on now Kai, it'll be fun." he pouted cutely, showing his most adorable look to convince the older.

The dual haired's chest clenched. Damn, the little simp was using his hypnotizing charm again to manipulate him!

"Aaw, how sweet. Our little cutie World Champion needs Mr. Fire-puss to rescue him from scary ghosts?" Tala cooed and plucked off Tyson's cap. "Don't worry, _I'll_ be there to protect you." he sent a nasty side-ways grin to Kai who immediately saw red by protection.

"What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of any ghosts!" Takao protested hotly and tried to grab after his beloved cap. "And give me back my cap!"

Tala was dangling it high up from Takao's reach, enjoying the teen's hopeless stretching on his toes since he was shorter. "Little squirt should jump higher." he laughed.

"Kaiii, tell Tala to stop picking on me." Tyson whined to the older one.

Kai rolled his eyes, then snatched the cap with a swift from Tala's grip and put it back on its owners head roughly. "You two should stop acting like a five years old children and grow up." he scowled.

Tyson twisted his cap comfortable again as he looked up at Kai with a grateful smile. "Thanks Kai. So, are you coming?"

"I'll see it." the dual haired answered, casting one last glance at the red haired male who had a wolfish grin on his face before turned to leave.

"I count on you Kai!" Tyson waved after him with so much enthusiasm that Tala couldn't help but watch him marvellingly.

Tyson just couldn't be more obvious with his feelings towards Kai.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

Tomorrow evening had come quick and darkness had dropped sooner than anyone expected. The unexpected silence was creepy and spooky as Tyson, Max and Rei stood on the entrance of the BBA building. No lights, no greetings. How weird.

The only light that flashed over them was the pale light of the Moon when it peeked out from behind the crawling clouds, from time to time.

It was full Moon, which was ominous enough for a Halloween night.

In the distance the bell of the church clanged.

"Erm, do you guys think there is someone inside?" Max asked as they stood a little unsure at the dark, empty-looking building.

"I don't know. Maybe we just came early. We can only find out if we go inside." said Rei reasonably as he stepped forward to see if the door was open.

"Hey, where is Kenny?" Tyson looked around.

"Knowing him, he's probably locked himself securely in his house." Max snickered. "He is afraid of ghosts. Remember when we got stuck in that dark tunnel and met the Dark Bladers? He was total freaked out."

"Yeah. The poor guy can't be helped." Tyson shook his head, and sighed. "Well, I guess we have to go in without him then."

Rei pulled down the handle and blinked in surprise. "Hm, it's open. So someone must be here. Come on guys."

They walked in the hall which looked empty and even darker than outside.

"Why are the lights switched off?"

"Search me Maxie." Rei gave a shrug and squinted to scan over the place.

"Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Wait. I guess I can make some light for us." Tyson dove into his farmer jeans pocket and pulled out a torch. He clicked it on.

"Cool!" Max enthused.

The bluenette drew over his torch in search – and suddenly a spiky hair with dead pale face and flashing blue eyes came into light.

The three friends leapt in the air with a scream.

"Hey guys." spoke a calm voice.

"Tala?" Tyson asked tentatively.

"Of course it's me. Did you guys get scared?" Tala grinned slyly.

"Well… you scared the shit out from us for a minute." Rei sighed with relief as he rubbed his upset chest.

"Not me. I'm fine." replicated Max daringly. He didn't notice he was clinging on Tyson's neck.

The bluenette threw at him a smug glare.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Rei confused the red haired Russian.

"I don't know. I came ten minutes before you guys but saw no one, so I came in to wait for the others." he shrugged. Then he lowered his head at his hands.

That was when the others noticed he was holding an open box.

Rei gulped. "Um, Tala? What's that?"

"I keep Gordon in here." Tala answered innocently, which sounded more scary coming from him then if he would show open sadism.

"Who is Gordon?" Max tilted his head oddly.

"Oh he is my tarantula pet." Tala's smile flashed in the dim light.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tyson jumped with a scream on Max, almost tackling over the blonde as he clung on him now pale like the only life-line.

"Ugh… Tyson!" the blonde complained at the heavy weight on him.

The blue haired teen's eyes scanned now frantically the floor, as if he feared that the furry creature would crawl out from a corner any moment to jump on him.

"You brought in here a tarantula and just let it go?" Rei looked at Tala flabbergasted. "What if it bites someone?"

"Oh don't worry. Gordon is harmless like a new-born wolfie." Tala assured them abstractly.

"That's what we're afraid of." added Max stingily.

"However, I must find him before someone tramples the poor thing."

"Then follow the track of fainted people."

Tala threw a dark glare at Max who, meanwhile, managed to separate the wriggling Tyson from himself and put him back on his feet. Rei was about to say something when a sudden high shriek startled them all. On the other end of corridor Mariah, Emily and Hilary appeared, running towards them madly.

"Whoa-hey girls! What happened?" Rei calmed them once they slowed down their speed before them.

"It's… it's… a ghost!" panted Hilary, leaning over her knees to catch her breath.

"No, it's a zombie! We saw it in the dome room!" heaved Emily with pale face, sweating beneath her glasses.

"After there was no one here, we thought everyone was gathering together in the cafeteria. So we went down, but on the way that monster appeared and started chasing us." Mariah explained with as much composure she could muster, but according to her trembling body she looked close to the edge to break into panic.

"We must figure out what's going on here." Rei narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was sure that something fishy was going on here, but what?

 _No lights? No greetings? The building looks empty and people are running around freaked out, what is this all?_

However, the answer for his question came in a yell from the corner.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Bryan was dashing towards them like a madman, his trail followed by dusty-clouds.

The others stared dumbfounded first but the next moment they spotted the reason of the Russian's alarm. From the corner a two meters high figure appeared. A pair of deadly pale feet with long, skinny fingers that popped out from under the sleazy sheet it was wearing from head to toe. Its skull was covered by parched, chopfallen skin, its eyes rolled back ins head while the long, tuft hair floated in the air.

" _Victims… where are my victims…?"_ orotund voice droned from the monster as it turned its white eyes towards them. _"I'm gonna get you all…"_

Suddenly, lightning split at the nearby window, giving a full flash of exposure of the monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all leapt in air with a scream. Max jumped on Rei's lap who caught him and they all fled to escape the opposite direction.

"Hey wait for me!" Bryan dashed after them.

The only person who was left standing there was Tala Ivanov.

"Excellent." he snickered devilish. "Great job guys. You made them all shit scared."

The zombie, which had reached up to him by now, was making a turn on the corner but missed it and barged into the wall.

"Ow!... Ian, not that way!"

"But Daichi, you should tell which way to go because I can't see a damn thing!"

Tala sweat-drooped heavily. "Um, guys? They ran the other way."

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

Meanwhile, the others were running up and down the corridors.

"Is it still following us?" Tyson asked as he took it on the lam.

"I don't dare to look back to find out!" Hilary panted breathless.

"Me neither!" added Emily.

Suddenly Bryan tripped over and fell from behind the others when they turned on another corner. "Guys, don't leave me here!" he shouted desperately but his face turned more panic when he heard the swish and the orotund voice approaching from behind. With a quick jump he threw himself in a storeroom that was left open beside him.

The next moment the door was shut and the latch clicked.

Daichi and Ian snickered slyly.

"We got him!"

"You say it!"

The two devil brats bumped their fists. Just then Tala came up running.

"You idiots! You locked Bryan inside and he is not our target!" he scolded them.

"So, you say we should let him out?" Daichi asked confused.

From behind the door muffled screams were erupting ( _Let me out!_ ) followed by heavy thumps. After thinking over the situation Tala's lips curved up naughtily. "Hm, no. I guess we can still leave him there for a while. I want to pay back for him after he threatened me."

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

"This is… crazy…" Tyson panted, swallowing hard.

"I don't think I can keep this up anymore!"

"Don't give up Emily! We'll lose track of it!" Mariah supported her. She and Hilary grabbed the genius girl's hands to pull her along.

"I'm so over too." the blonde whined.

"Max, till I'm the one who is carrying you _shut up_!" rebuked him Rei.

Tyson didn't notice that the knot on his shoe undid, only when he tripped over the lace and fell. "Ah… shit." he cursed and scrambled to his knee to tie back his shoelace hastily. When he was back on feet he realised he'd lost the others from sight.

The corridor lead further two separate ways.

' _Which way did they go?'_ he wondered. But since he didn't have much option left he took a random choose and went right. His shoes echoed on the long emptied out corridor. Faint light drifted through the windows, giving him at least meagre chance to see where he was going.

"Where is everyone? And why is so quiet?"

Soon he slowed down for a walk when exhaustion took over him and continued his way with soft pants. He had a feeling that he might took the wrong direction but didn't dare to go back. What if that freaky zombie was still wandering around here? – At that thought he spun around to see if something followed him, but luckily the cost was clear.

Wanting to pull himself together, he leant against the wall and took deep breaths. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't get scared from a zombie like that – hell, he was the World Champion after all!

"Come on Tyson, pull yourself together." he murmured to himself. He ran his hand through his long bangs. "If Kai was here I bet he would burn that monster's ass like hell." he snickered bitterly.

The thought of the handsome Russian soared his chest and his heart started beating faster. He hugged himself as a wave of shudder washed though him. Gods, it'd been months since he'd discovered his deep feelings for Kai and it was getting even stronger. There were moments when he barely managed to hold back himself to not jump in Kai's strong, protective arms and let his lips stick onto his sensually. He just didn't know how could he tell him the truth without fearing to risk their friendship.

He let out a ragged breath. Damn, those teenager hormones!

As he gazed at the ground musing, suddenly a few pair of eyes gleamed back at him.

' _What the –'_

It was gone.

Tyson blinked confused. Was he imagining things?

Then, a few seconds later, the four pair of knob-eyes flashed back again.

Tyson straightened himself as he blinked with a frown when the lot of eyes all together started moving towards him. In the dim Moonlight four, big, hairy pair of legs came into sight, a pair of sharp tentacles, and all this belonged to eight eyes.

Apparently, Gordon, the tarantula, had found its own enjoy of wandering around the corridors to scare off innocent people, much to Tyson's big unfortunate.

He went stiff like stone. His face twisted by horror. Shit! Why had this thing had to find **him** of all people?! **Fucking Tala!** He mentally screamed but did not dare to move an inch, hoping the giant spider would crawl off beside him.

But it seemed Gordon possessed some fear-detector and took fancy on the trapped teen's panic. It started crawling straight up to him.

' _Oh no! That thing is coming here!'_ Tyson mentally hollered. What should he do? Should he scream for help? How embarrassing!

Long, sharp legs clicked soundly on the echoing marble floor.

Click-click… click-click… click-click…

' _Shit!... Shit!... SHIT!'_ Tyson's eyes were rolling around in his head with madness now.

Gordon came to stop by Tyson's left shoe then tentatively gave a teasing poke on it.

Seemingly this was all Tyson could take before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped off fainted.

The spider gave one more poke on the unconscious teen's shoulder but when he made no reaction the creature lost interest and crawled off to search a new victim.

Just when it disappeared on the corridor, soon a tall figure stepped out from the corner of shadow, in a long black coat. He walked up to the helpless bluenette and gazed down at him with sultry eyes before picked him up…

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

"Do you think the monster got them?" Max asked Rei worried. He was feeling guilty that they left behind Tyson and Bryan just like that, without noticing.

"I don't know Max, but I'm gonna find out." said Rei determined when he finally caught his breath again. "I know Bryan is a survival. I'm more worried about Tyson."

"And if that zombie ate up that thick-headed jerk, so what? At least we're gonna have less headache without him." the brunette put her hands on hips loftily.

" _Hilary!"_ Rei looked at her scolding.

The girl lowered her face in shame. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. You're right, we have to find them."

"So, Max and I go back to search them. You girls stay here and wait for us." Rei gave them out the order before indicated to his friend. "Come one Max."

"Wait." Mariah grabbed a hand after Rei's in a silent prayer to not leave. "What if that monster comes back before you?"

The nekojin patted her hand comfortingly as he gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Till then, go inside the dressing room and lock the door, just in case." he pointed to a door across.

The three girls nodded and the group split into their separate ways.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

"Uhn…" a soft groan left Tyson's lips. His eyelids fluttered then opened slowly as he came back dazedly to reality. The first thing he noticed the shimmering candle lights that were placed all over in the room he was in.

Where was he? He frowned as he tried to put in gears his dizzy mind to remember back of the happenings. – Suddenly his eyes sprung wide open when the image of the creepy tarantula came into his vision. He made a frantic jump as to look around for the creature only to find himself tied on a chair.

"What's this?" he started wriggling feverishly when he discovered his hands were held back firmly by a tight knot. "Hey! Who made this?!" he shouted indignantly. Whoever had kidnapped him should move his ass out from his hideaway so he could yell at him face to face.

Looking around wild and anxious he spotted a bed and two bedside tables near to the window. Other side there was a wardrobe in the corner, beside it a bathroom door (at least he expected)… which meant he was captive in one of the dome rooms up on the third floor.

In front of him a few feet ahead there was a table – and upon it his dear Dragoon blade! He tried to wriggle on his chair to slid closer to the table, but the chair was made by heavy wood and was difficult to move it.

"Urgh... darn it!" he growled.

"It's useless to try." spoke suddenly a deep voice.

Tyson froze immediately and looked over the corner, right behind the table. He saw a pair of blazing eyes that belonged to a tall, black figure. He squinted but couldn't take out the man's face since he hid it away cleverly from the shimmering light.

"Who are you? And why did you kidnap me?" Tyson intrigued demandingly.

The shadow figure uncrossed his arms and moved forth slowly to Tyson. The light filtered on his face but his hood and mask covered him. The World Champion glared at him hard. Just who the hell did this guy think he was to dare to restrain him? Oh he so waited for the man to come a little closer so he could spat on his face.

But he froze by shock when he saw a glinting metal in the man's hand. It was a knife. The figure grazed the knife along on the table, sliding it ominously close by Dragoon's blade. Tyson swallowed hard but held stubbornly the other's piercing gaze. He was **not** going to submit for this creep.

The black guy walked up to him, the knife gleaming in the light.

A drop of sweat glided down on Tyson's forehead.

Then the man stabbed the knife hard on the arm of chair and Tyson gave a slight jump on his seat. He stared anxiously up at his capture, waiting what would be his next move.

The man leant down close to Tyson's ear and whispered huskily which made the teen hitch. "You're so dense Tyson. I keep dropping small signs of my attraction towards you, but you never cease to amaze me how blind you tend to be."

Tyson's eyes widened in confusion and his heart skipped a beat. _'What is he talking about?'_ He also didn't understand why did that husky voice made him shiver.

"But don't worry, tonight I'm gonna leave no doubt in you." the mask was pulled down from his smirking mouth and he leant on to give a delicious kiss on the sensitive tanned skin.

Unwittingly, a startled groan left Tyson's lips. His body seemingly awoke to its own consciousness as a pleasurable tightening rushed through him. His face was burning with heat while he thought how embarrassing it was that a simple kiss like that could turn him on so much. Shit! Why was he reacting this way?

However, his pupils shrank tiny in shock when he saw a pale, calloused hand gripping the clad of jeans on his trembling thigh and slowly it began travelling upwards to his hips. Suddenly fear rushed his mind when the hand stopped at his belt and started unbuckling it slowly – he instantly figured the stranger's main intention... no matter what did his body feel, he didn't want it to happen this way... being raped by a stranger who took advantage on his helpless situation... he wanted to be feel loved and touched by only one person on this planet... Kai!... Panic overcame on him and he broke into scream from the top of his lungs.

"HELP! – hmp!" a hand slapped on his mouth and Tyson's eyes grew plate-wide when the stranger withdrew only so he could look at him directly, pulling his hood back in the process.

Mahogany eyes met crimson.

" _You?_ " Tyson breathed with disbelief when the hand moved from his lips.

Kai stared at him hotly. "I won't hurt you Tyson." he said softly and travelled a thumb over his rosy lips. "I wouldn't do such what you don't want."

Tyson still stared stunned at him. "But how… why?"

A mischievous smile grazed Kai's lips. "I didn't find other opportunity to make it more obvious. You can be rather dense sometimes, you know. Sorry if I scared you." he leant on to plant a kiss on tanned cheek.

Tyson could only gape. He had never seen Kai so gentle before expect when they were on that dream-place. A sudden thrill of joy and relief washed over his heavy chest. "I… I didn't know… I wanted to tell you, but… I guess I was afraid to lose you as my best friend."

Kai moved his hand to trace it along Tyson's matured cheekbones. "You won't lose me, ever."

This gave a shivering sensation for the blue haired teen; it was the first experience for him to feel Kai's firm, calloused hands caressing him with so much fondness he'd never dared to dream about. He nuzzled his face into the touch and Kai watched him.

It was a wonderful feeling to give affection and having it returned from the one you loved – God, Kai had just realised how powerful love truly was, and all this time he'd despised it deeply. Now he couldn't help but feel utterly grateful yet quite possessive to be the lucky person who earnt Tyson's love.

Tyson leant his head up a little and their foreheads pressed together, noses nuzzled in a sweet eskimo kiss. Their eyes closed. For a while they stayed like that, bathing in the embrace of each other's presence.

"I love you." Tyson suddenly confessed.

Kai's eyes flew open and gazed deep into mahogany orbs that looked back at him with such warmth that melted even the last piece of coldness and sorrow in his heart he'd carried with himself from the past.

"I know." he said hoarsely and the flame of passion awoke in his crimson eyes.

There was no restrain left between them anymore and they leant in to close the small gap with a first, soulful kiss. Their lips moved slow and chaste at first, experiencing this new moist feeling as they slid so easily on each other's, and at the same time drinking in all those weird butterfly bumps in their chests. Kai's hands started moving again, one diving into Tyson's thick, silky hair as he pulled off the cap, while the other slid ghostly along his neck where he felt the rapid pulse beating erratically. Soon his lips followed his hand and he supressed a shiver when another soft moan left Tyson's delicate lips.

"Kai." he breathed reverently. The older looked up at him with his sultry eyes, curiously. "Let me go please." he smiled softly. His arms were dying now from going numb and he itched to finally hold the Russian close to himself.

Kai snatched the knife out from the arm-rest and carefully cut the tight ropes off from the bluenette's swollen hands. Just as he broke free Tyson instantly flung his arms around Kai. One of his hands dove deep in the mass of dual haired, stroking sensually, passionately, while he pulled Kai down for a now hungry kiss. His other hand clutched desperately on his coat, never wanting him to leave him ever again.

Kai had to grab hold of the chair to keep his balance and not fall over with his full body the suddenly becoming very eager blue haired angel. He should have foreseen Tyson's reaction; just like in their beybattles Tyson wasn't an easily submitting type of person. Oh no, he fought back always rough and raw, openly revealing everything he got in himself. Kai knew and understood it and he wasn't going to lie if he admitted how much he loved this pleasurable fight that was unfolding between them.

Oh he was so on it. A devilish fire burnt in his crimson orbs. With an abrupt movement, he grabbed hold of the bluenette, and pulled him up on his feet. He drew him flush up against his body by his waist as he engulfed him in his strong embrace. He kept devouring Tyson's mouth with keen, heavy kisses, diving his tongue seductively into his sweet cavern and that was when he felt a tremor pass through Tyson's lithe form in his arms. A content smirk plastered Kai's lips. Tyson was finally _his_.

"Ughn… Kai…" Tyson moaned with wistful suffer. He was wriggling so desperately in Kai's hold like the other's touch was burning pain on his skin. He had never felt such overwhelming feeling before, and it was increasing.

He knew that Kai felt the same, too. Just one look in those russet eyes reflected with lust. The endless love behind those icy walls. "Please Kai…" Tyson panted harshly as he gazed up at him longingly. "Give it to me… all."

Kai framed his cheeks softly in his hands like he was holding the biggest treasure in his life. "If you won't regret it." he said seriously. He wanted to make the beautiful boy his, but he wanted to be sure if Tyson was fully responsibility of his decision.

"Yeah. I'm sure." the teen confirmed with a smile.

Kai took a deep breath and swallowed. "Okay then."

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

"I'm worried Rei. What if they got trapped somewhere?" Max rubbed his arm anxiously.

"They're in the building, so there is high chance we find them." reassured him the raven haired. Even though he was worried too, it was a good thing that at least he possessed a big self-composure in such panic situations, or he would go crazy worried as well.

"And if not?"

Rei was ready to give answer for that, too. "Then we search the alarm device and switch it on."

Just then something white swished across them a few meters ahead. Max grabbed spontaneously Rei's arm.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah." his amber eyes narrowed. "Let's check on it." with that he took out his launcher and blade for ready.

Max followed his example and carefully they continued their way.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

In the romantic sheer of light the two lovers gazed at each other. Sitting on the edge of bed, clad now only his jeans, Tyson slid his fingers gently over Kai's bare chest. His eyes followed the trail of his fingers as he marvelled the fascinating sight before him. Ivory, scarred skin glowed in the candle lights and his washboard muscles clenched in pleasure wherever his fingers touched him.

"God, you're beautiful." Tyson whispered huskily.

Kai smiled faintly. "Hm, are you sure?" he brushed back a few hair from Tyson's temple. He was standing between his lover's legs, also clad only in his dark-violet trousers that was slowly becoming unbearable tight.

"Of course I am. I always knew you are, and with these…" he trailed a finger over a big, nasty scar that crossed Kai's heart. "you're even more beautiful because I know what have you been fighting for back then. And I'm so proud of you Kai." he leant on to kiss tenderly the wounded flesh.

Kai tried to supress a moan, both from the pleasure and the shivering memory of the pain how he got it, but he failed. A ragged breath escaped from his lips.

"T-Tyson…" he panted with growing need for pleasure and grabbed a handful fist on the navy blue scalp. His knees were trembling by effort to hold himself up, and not pounce on the teen, but he didn't know how long could he keep this up. All the sweet kisses and gentle touches of Tyson was starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to make it slow to savour and memorize everything. However, slowly all coherent controls were slipping out from him and that's exactly what he feared the most.

He craved for it, yet it terrified him the thought to let everything go and gave into his feelings fully. He was always taught hard to not let himself overcome by emotions because that meant weakness, but now he knew it was wrong. Tyson had proven him that so many times… it was just, there was this bugging thought in his head which told him… what if he hurt Tyson?

The young male noticed the agonizing hesitance on Kai. The way his trembling nerves were screaming for more pleasure yet there was still a big restrain in him that put a weight on his soul. Well, he was intending to break down that, too.

He brought his lips lower, right above the hem of Kai's trousers and dipped his tongue dep in Kai's navel while his hands took a firm hold on his clad butts. That did it. – He earnt a startled cry from the Phoenix's Master this time and he smirked satisfied. Strong fingers massaged his blue hair encouragingly, and Tyson travelled up his eyes.

' _God, he is so gorgeous.'_ he thought as he watched Kai panting softly, his eyes closed, while a few droplets of sweat emerged on his slightly flushed face.

"Let go Kai." Tyson prompted him.

Deep, burgundy eyes opened, heat burning in them, as he looked down the most wonderful person he'd ever met and was making him sweet pleasure. Tyson's tanned skin glowed like gold in the light and Kai felt like he was falling in an angel's arms.

"Please Kai… for me." Tyson pleaded him.

Kai gulped.

Tyson let himself fall back on the soft sheets and reached up his arms for Kai invitingly. "Come." he said softly.

His legs went weak like jelly and his whole body was so hot and tight that was painful. Kai allowed his body to sink down on top of this beautiful creature who had trapped him into love. Placing his legs carefully between Tyson's, Kai still kept up a small space by bracing his arms, not let their chest crush, yet. He knew that if he let go that, too, there was no way back.

Tyson folded his arms around Kai's back and pressed him lower down.

"What if I hurt you?" Kai blurted out finally.

"I know you won't." Tyson smiled up at him, putting all of his trust in Kai. He tilted up his head a bit and Kai could see the same defiant gleam in those warm eyes that made Tyson's soul so strong and unbreakable. "Kiss me Kai." came the pure demand.

Kai lowered his body and finally gave what they both craved for, starting to kiss Tyson with frantic passion. His burning love finally broke free from its cage and engulfed both of them.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

Max and Rei sneaked along the corridor. Reaching a corner, Rei carefully peeked in to be sure if the cost was clear. His blade was placed ready in the launcher.

"Do you think it was the zombie?" he heard Max whisper beside him.

"Maybe. Let's take a look that way." he indicated with his head. "Stay close to me and be ready."

"I'm right behind you pal." Max assured him.

They walked a few steps when suddenly a muffled yell caught their ears from the distance.

" _HELP!"_

"You hear that?" Max gasped.

"It's coming from that room. Come on!"

They started running towards the voice.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

The hotness in the room was sweltering. The candles had burnt down half, yet in the embracing subdued light two bodies were moving against each other in their beautiful bliss. The air was heavy and echoed from the passion filled moans and gasps. Skin on skin, pale and tanned savoured each other as they kissed, touched and felt whatever sensitive part they could find.

A loud groan erupted from Tyson's throat and he tossed back his head, hands gripped hard on the sheets, as Kai smashed his devouring tongue over his hard nipples. Gods, everything what the Phoenix Master did to him was overwhelming.

"Kai!" he whined with helpless desire. Sweat trickled down on his face and he instinctively let his legs part farther away so Kai could nestle between them more comfortably.

The dual haired gave one last sultry kiss on his hardened masterpiece work before rose his fiery gaze up on his soul-mate. ' _God, he is gorgeous as an angel.'_ he thought and took the moment to linger his eyes on the naked creature. Tyson's navy hair spread over the pillow in a mess, and damp. His slender body was covered in sweat, his pants harsh and suffocating as he writhed under Kai while he prepared him to the highest completeness of their love making.

Darkened, pleasure filled mahogany eyes opened and bore into his. Kai was panting breathless, too, his sweat covered skin shining crystal clear. He stroked his lover's thigh lovingly. "Tell me if I hurt you." he rasped.

Tyson chuckled dazedly. "This is the twentieth time you said that." he reached over to give a soft caress on his painted cheek.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure." Kai furrowed his eyebrows reasonably. Then he turned a bit to place a kiss on the delicate palm.

Tyson peered at him with half-lidded eyes. "Kai…"

The older turned back his gaze at him and the bluenette could see the awakening flames in those crimson orbs. He shuddered at the pleasurable anticipation that was about to come.

Kai moved forward to press his lips on Tyson's, in a gentle reassuring way, while he let his lower body move against him in a seductive way. Their kiss became hotter and deeper, and the room started echoing even louder from their voices. And when their bodies finally united in the most blissful way Tyson felt like they'd overtopped heaven and were back on their dream-place… He clutched on Kai like he was the last life-line while he sought his mouth desperately over and over again. He moved with him in synch.

"Oh Gods… Kai!"

And when he heard Kai's ragged pant on his ear, whispering the one thing he'd never thought to hear from the stoic Russian, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

" _I love you Tyson."_

Mahogany eyes flew wide open as he saw stars and a choked cry of his lover's name left his mouth…

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

The hammering became louder and louder.

"It comes from that room." Max pointed to the door across.

"You're right Maxie."

They speed up their steps when the voice became familiar.

" _Let me out!"_

Rei unlocked the door and the next moment a very harassed looking Bryan fell out on the floor.

"Bryan. What happened?" Rei asked him. They helped the lilac haired male to stand up on his feet.

"I don't know. I hid in here when that zombie chased us, but then someone locked the door." he scratched his head in confusion.

"And where is Tyson?" asked Max worriedly.

"How should I know?" Bryan shrugged. "I thought he was with you guys."

"Well, we have to find him." Rei declared but he almost swallowed his tongue when a croaking voice startled them.

The zombie in white sheet appeared on the corner and was approaching them gruesomely.

Max's teeth chattered while Bryan's lilac hair stood in the air. But Rei had enough from creepy monsters chasing them around – he took his blade in aim and shot with pissed off anger.

"Let it rip!"

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

Most of the candles had burnt out, yet the filtering Moonlight through the window shone some light in the silent room. The two figures were lying on the bed, their damp, naked bodies barely covered by the ruffled sheets. They laid beside each other, face to face turned, and a fond, goofy grin plastered their faces, which if anyone saw would think they were silly. They were exhausted, but right at this moment they couldn't care less. The one thing they cared was the simple touches and loving glances they were sharing in the aftermath of their wonderful lovemaking.

Kai was trailing a fingertip softly up and down on Tyson's thigh. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Tyson gave a snort of snicker. "Yeah. Never better. Stop worrying for me."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows in displease. "You know I wouldn't if it was a beybattle… but this is different now." he moved his hand back to caress his lover's sore lower backside.

Tyson placed a hand under the pillow as he wriggled a bit for more comfort, appreciating the gentle massage from Kai. "I know. And I'm grateful for it." he smiled softly, then added cheekily. "If that's what I get for Halloween then I wonder what will be like at Christmas."

"Oh, you can't even imagine." Kai said in a husky tone. His eyes went dark with unashamed lust and Tyson shivered at the silent promise.

He just wouldn't wait for it. He let out a happy sigh.

After some time, however, feeling the chill stinging on his skin, since the temperature was slowly decreasing back to normal, Tyson inched closer to Kai for warmth. He snuggled up to his chest while he buried his arms under his to embrace him. His legs tangled Kai's in search for secure.

Kai accepted happily the closeness, folding his angel in his strong arms, and after giving a soft kiss on his temple he placed his chin on top of Tyson's head with a sigh. He wanted to savour this short time they could spend together before they had to slip back into their roles again before the world's eyes.

However, sometimes later he couldn't not notice the small light that filtered through the gap under the door, and the sound of muffled music that was coming from downstairs.

"Don't you want to go down to the party?" he asked Tyson, though he was hoping the angel would stay with him, for once not dashing for food.

"Mmm, no." came the sleepy murmur from under Kai's arms, and Tyson nuzzled his face sweetly in his chest, planting soft kisses above his heart.

Kai smiled to himself with satisfied luck.

"The others are probably missing you. And if you don't go down Max surely will get indigestion by eating up all the sweets alone."

"Be it so then." Tyson gave a careless shrug. Then after a few minutes of thinking he opened his eyes, looking up at Kai. "But I know something that could thrill this party of ours even more."

Kai smirked down at him, knowing way too good that challenging grin Tyson wore. "Care to tell me?"

"Oh I have a better idea – I'm gonna show it for you." with that he pulled Kai's head for a devouring kiss.

 **° * x ~ Ö ~ x * °**

A few hours later Tyson was walking down on the corridor all by himself. The lights had switched on in the building long ago and he could clearly hear the increasing sound of rock music and the people' whoop-de-doo, which he guessed, was coming from the major hall. When did that happen or any other questions that would pop up in his head couldn't bother him right now. He was the happiest guy in world and no one and nothing could ruin this in him. He was ambling with a silly love-sick grin on his face.

Suddenly two familiar voice echoed in the corridor and he looked up.

"Tyson!"

Max and Rei were running up to him with big relief.

"Where have you been? We have been sick of worried for you!" Max babbled upsettingly but his pale face told that he was indeed worry.

"Oh, hehe…I got kinda locked myself in a room, but then I found the way out." the bluenette lied smoothly as he scratched the back of his head.

They both looked oddly at him. Rei arched an eyebrow. Just taking one look at the World Champion instantly told that something stunk. Tyson was acting very strange. He giggled constantly like he was light-headed but Rei's sharp nose didn't smell any alcohol… and his clothes… he looked so ruffled and torn, as if he'd come out from a heavy beybattle… hell even the zipper on his jeans were pulled down and his belt, as if he'd hastily buckled it. What had happened to him?

"Tyson, are you feeling alright?" Rei was scanning his friend with serious concern.

"Sure, I'm perfectly okay Rei. But thanks for asking buddy." Tyson grinned giddy, showing his thumps up. Then he asked. "Where are the others?"

"Everyone is down on the Halloween party." said Max. "Guess what, it was Ian and Daichi who played zombie to scare us, but Rei kicked their asses for good." he snickered.

Rei gave a defensive shrug, scratching his neck. "I didn't know it was them… lucky that Tala stepped in time before I instigated Driger at them."

"The whole scary sight and the switched off lights was also part of the party." Max went on. "But now everyone is down, and guess what – Mr. Dickenson is dancing hip-hop on the stage with Ian and Daichi, you must see this!" he grabbed his friend's hand excitedly to pull him along, but Tyson stopped him.

"Em, thanks guys, but I think I go home now." Tyson smiled at them apologetically and this earnt a double stare at him, like he'd grown two heads. "I think I'm fed up with wetness – I mean sweetness for this night, so see you tomorrow." with that he limped off, his backside swaying slightly.

Max and Rei stared stunned after him. Tyson would never miss a party where he could rave wildly and clown around, but mostly not reject food!

"What do you think, what happened to him?" Max asked.

Rei put a hand on his forehead, shaking his head clueless. "I don't know Maxie, but whatever it was he lost it badly."

* * *

 **° * x ~ Happy Ending Halloween ~ x * °**

* * *

And this is the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed it and had fun. It was a lot of work but I very loved writing this and put in lot of fluffy and sweet emotions in their love. For those who read 'Enchanted Heart' must know that the next chapter will come a little later, since I delayed it for the sake of writing this Halloween story. But I'll try to update it as fast as I manage. :)

Till then, a Happy Spooky Halloween for you all, and please let me know in a review what do you think about this story.


End file.
